Tales from the Meiji Ward
by Shin Sankai
Summary: ON HIATUS. New intern, Aoshi Shinomori has been working at Takani Psychiatric Hospital for 6 months now. He proves himself to Dr Megumi Takani that perhaps he has what it takes to look after and help the strange people in the Meiji Ward.
1. Welcome to the Meiji Ward

****

Tales from the Meiji Ward

Fluent fingers rushed over the keyboard of a laptop as a beautiful woman in her late 20's typed up the reports on several of her patients. The usual tapping sound of her nails hitting the keys stopped when there was a defiant knock at her closed door. Glancing her eyes up at her clock ticking on the wall, she took off her glasses and placed them on the folders beside her laptop.

"Come in." She voiced in her usual professional manner and what greeted her was a tall lean man with jet-black hair and long bangs falling frustratingly into his pure mesmerising green-grey eyes.

"You called for me?" His voice was rich and deep. At being waved in by the woman, the man dressed in black pants, white shirt and white lab coat and in his early to mid twenties sat down in the vacant chair.

"Yes, I've read your superiors reports on you Shinomori-san and I'm quite impressed." All she received from the tall man was a raised eyebrow. It showed that although he would not voice it, she had intrigued him slightly.

"I've been informed that in the last 3 months, you have helped four of our patients leave."

"Dr Takani, forgive me if I'm rude, but are you going somewhere with this conversation? I have patients that I must attend to."

"You see that's exactly what I'm referring too. You don't come in late, you rarely have any days off and all you seem to care for is the patients you are assigned to."

"I'm an intern Dr Takani and it's my job to look after my patients when they cannot look after themselves. They come here to rely on us to help them through there problems and I believe I must do as much as possible for them, but still knowing that they have to take the huge step in wishing to leave this psychiatric hospital."

"I'm pleased with your answer Shinomori-san." Dr Takani watched as his brows furrowed slightly.

"Was this some test of wills for you to decide whether I have a right to work here? If you've read my superiors reports I have done nothing wrong an-"

"On the contrary Shinomori-san I believe as do the leading doctors in the Takani Psychiatric Hospital that you could make a _huge_ difference with a certain ward."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you've heard of the Meiji Ward correct?"

"Of course. All the interns that have come from there have named it that because of a fourteen year old who thinks he's been possessed by an in-training samurai from the Meiji era."

"So you do pay attention to all the gossip around here."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I believe in it."

"Well how about you and I take a little walk and you'll be able to see what patients you have been assigned to…for…well permanently for now." The tall man got out of the chair, arching his brow once more at the "permanently for now" remark but remained silent and followed the lovely doctor out of her office. Her high heel shoes clicked against the hallway floor as they made there way towards the "Meiji Ward".

"So tell me Shinomori-san, why did you become an intern…and in a psychiatric hospital as well?" Icy green-grey eyes flickered down at the shorter woman before turning back to nod quietly at one of the other interns who had greeted the both of them.

"You've read my file, so why must I answer that question?"

"That is true." She stopped at a large set of white double doors before pulling out a key card device and swiped it down an electronic machine. There was a small buzz and the doors clicked allowing the doctor and the tall intern inside.

"Shinomori-san, welcome to the Meiji Ward." Dr Takani voiced as she pushed open another set of doors and green-grey eyes were greeted with the site of 11 _very_ special patients. They were spread out over the expanse of the living area, several talking to themselves.

"Shall we head into the office so you can read up on their files before introducing yourself to them?"

"Aa…" The man muttered before following the lady into the office but not without noticing the stares he received from 10 of the patients.

# Inside the Office #

"Here are the files on each patient you'll be dealing with so do read up on them before heading out to start your daily duties with them. Oh, a word of waring for you Shinomori-san, some of the patients are in here for extremely strange reasons, but we do not judge on our patients, we merely wish to help them okay?" With a slight nod of his head the intern was left alone in the office and out came one folder at a time as he looked at the photo of his first patient.

"Hiko Seijiro, loves pottery making and drinking sake. Hmm, a drinker huh? This shouldn't be too much of a problem. Wait, has a narcissistic complex…hmm, he might need some straight talking too. Himura Kenshin loves doing laundry, well Dr Takani was right, these are strange reasons. Hmm, lets see he also likes trying to take people clothes! Hmm, must remember not to get too close to him. Wants to kick the habit of 'oro-ing'. I wonder what that is? Also has an all round obsession of cleaning and practically being a maid and is always referred to as being a woman." The intern flipped back to the front of the folder to have a look at his photo.

"I can see why. Okay, next…" Clearing his throat he picked up another folder. "Myojin Yahiko is the possessed boy. Makoto Shishio, trying to stop being attracted to fire and burning himself constantly so he is wrapped up in bandages. He also has a fascination in wanting to beat Himura Kenshin. I best keep an eye on him and Himura out of his way. Seta Soujiro has a problem with glomping people, mainly Makoto Shishio and smiles over everything. Even when he was a child he was being beaten up and his smile would not waver." The intern racked a hand through his hair ruffling it slightly as he leaned back in the chair.

"I guess I do like challenges, but some of these problems are just…strange. Yukishiro Enishi confined to a straight jacket as he once tried to attack another patient known as Kamiya Kaoru. Claims she looks like his dead sister Yukishiro Tomoe and wanted to possess her. So who is Kamiya Kaoru? Ah here we go, Kamiya Kaoru, extremely violent and usually found with a broom in her hands. Has mood swings often and goes into crying hysterically because she is always referred to as a violent man and not a woman. She has also had a nervous breakdown because of this. Why are their brooms in here anyway? Sagara Sanosuke has an extreme gambling problem. Saitou Hajime is a chronic smoker and believes himself to be known also as Fujita Gotoh - an exceptional police officer. Takeda Tokio suffers from hallucinations and has a huge obsession with cooking soba and anything to do with dogs, but mainly wolves. Hmm, I wonder what that's about?" A knock at the door distracted the intern from his thoughts as he sat up properly and once more in walked Dr Takani.

"Aoshi-san, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" At the shrug of his shoulders Dr Takani took it as a 'no' and continued on. "I thought perhaps tomorrow you should start fresh at 8am with the Meiji Ward, so I'm allowing you to take the files home, read up on everyone and get a good nights sleep for your first day at being in charge of your own ward."

"Aa…" Who was he to complain to getting off work early? Grabbing up all the files he headed out of the office with the lady doctor in front. Once more 10 pairs of eyes were watching his every move as he left the ward and headed back into the main hallway.

"A lovely bunch don't you think?" The woman with raven hair and maroon eyes asked lightly as she guided the taller man towards the staff locker rooms.

"I'm sure I have my work cut out for me." There was laughter from the woman beside him, which made him glance at her for more then a second.

"Well if other interns have run for the hills, begging for transfers I'm sure you could possibly be the same after 3 months there."

"I doubt it."

"Such confidence in yourself Aoshi-san, I like that in an intern." Aoshi did nothing but stare blankly down at the doctor before stopping at the door which read "Staff Personnel Only".

"Well, I wish you luck and I expect weekly reports on all 11 patients." The silent nod was all she received as she headed back down the hallway, white lab coat moving with her hips as she headed back towards her office.

Bringing out his security card he swiped it through the electronic device that would allow him into the change rooms and then pushed the door open when it gave off the usual click.

"Hey Shinomori, heard you got the Meiji Ward, good luck man." Another intern voiced as he was just changing to start his shift.

"Aa…" Was the only reply the intern received as Aoshi sat down in front of his locker and placed the folders beside him. Opening up his locker he quickly changed into his casual clothes of black shirt and jeans before heading out of the door once more and towards the main entrance and exit.

Heading out of the emergency department automatic doors, Aoshi casually waved at one of the reception ladies as she lived in the same building as he and then headed out into a nice warm afternoon. Placing his backpack over his right shoulder he headed for the staff carpark towards his beat up Ute and got in turning the ignition and winding down the window, as the air-conditioner didn't work. After the car stayed idle for a moment, Aoshi finally placed it into drive before pulling out of the carpark and turning left out of the hospital grounds as he headed for home.

# An hour later #

Soundless footsteps moved down a hallway, as Aoshi headed for apartment 11 on the second floor of a six-story apartment building. Keys came out of his pocket as he unlocked his door and then promptly placed the keys in a bowl on a small table near the front door in the skinny hallway. Moving down the hallway his ears picked up a sound that was much like bells chiming lightly from the lounge and kitchen area. Stepping into the medium room he was greeted to the sight of a toy rolling across the wooden floorboards.

"You're in a playful mood today. Why is that?" A pair of sparkling green eyes stared up at the owner of that voice before the black fur ball ran towards him and attacked his feet…in a loving manner of course. Bending down Aoshi picked up the black cat and headed for the couch.

"You didn't crap in my bedroom again did you Eclipse?" All he received was a definite purr and the head of Eclipse rubbing against his cheek.

"Sucking up won't do you any good." He muttered while Eclipse decided to curl in his lap as he pulled up his bag to take out the files on his new patients. While Eclipse purred loudly in his lap, Aoshi decided to look over the files once more…and came across one he had not read yet.

"Makimachi Misao is permanently traumatised by the memory of watching her grandfather die in front of her. She has suffered from depression and has shut herself off from all life as she continuously stares lifelessly out the window in the living room, rarely moving from it in fact. All other interns and doctors don't know what to do with her as she has not spoken since that fatal day over two years ago. Two years…" Aoshi muttered to himself as he flipped back to the photo to have a look at her. Her skin was porcelain in colour. She had blue-black hair and thick bangs that framed her cute frowning face. Her eyes were the deepest ocean blue he had ever come across, but within them, there was nothing. No life whatsoever.

"I'll change that. I will not give up on you Makimachi Misao…and that is a promise." Placing the folder away for the moment Aoshi brushed his hands over his temples. It had already been a long day and he wondered what the hell tomorrow was going to be like? Sighing and not wishing to truly think about it at the moment he sat up straight and received a hiss from his cat at disturbing her sleep.

"Oh what are you complaining about? Not like you have to work or anything." Aoshi remarked before placing Eclipse on the couch and headed for the kitchen to find himself something to eat…and not forgetting about the loud purring cat who would soon be stroking his ankles wanting food as well.

While looking in the fridge for food Aoshi decided to reheat last nights takeaway and then leaned against the cabinets waiting for the kettle to boil so he could make himself some tea.

# Minutes pass by… #

"Well Eclipse, here's to the start of many tales from the Meiji Ward I would imagine." All he received was a yawn from his cat as she jumped off the couch and headed for her bowl to see if she had any dinner herself, which she did.

Green-grey eyes dropped from his black cat and focused back on the folder that lay open on the coffee table. Scared fingertips reached out to brush over the photo of Makimachi Misao.

"I know what death is like…and I _will_ help you through this." Aoshi muttered lowly before leaning back against his couch and closed his eyes.

# # # # #

TBC…

# # # # #


	2. First Day in Meiji Ward

****

Tales from the Meiji Ward

#

Stepping through the electronic entrance at Takani Psychiatric Hospital, Aoshi waved good morning to one of the receptionists before heading towards the locker change rooms to replace his trench coat with a white coat that fell half way between his knees and his ankles. Stifling a yawn Aoshi swiped his security card and then entered the locker room and plonked himself down on the bench in front of his locker. He had fallen asleep on the couch and had not moved from his position and was now paying the price as his neck and shoulders ached.

"Good morning Shinomori-san!" Aoshi peeled his eyes towards another intern and gave the elder man a nod before pulling open his locker and shedding his trench coat.

"Another fine day it is if I don't say so myself." The elder man prattled away while taking off his coat and placing it in his locker along with his badge. He was just knocking off from his shift.

"Aa…" Aoshi mumbled a small reply and then stuffed his bag in the locker before kicking it closed with his boot.

"Are the rumours true Shinomori-san?"

"What rumours?"

"That you've been assigned the Meiji Ward of course."

"Aa…now if you'll excuse me." Aoshi retorted once more as he headed out the door and down the hallway with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"You're here bright and early." Picking his green-grey eyes from the tiled floor Aoshi stared into maroon orbs.

"It's nearly 8am Dr Takani and that is when my shift starts."

"Oh, so it does." Narrowing his eyes at the smiling woman he watched as she moved past him and continued on her way towards her office he presumed. The only ward down this section of the hospital was the one he was assigned to and Aoshi didn't think the lady doctor would associate with his patients. He shrugged not thinking more of it and swiped his security card through the protective lock keeping the patients inside and heard the door buzz before pushing on it to head inside.

"Good morning Shinomori-san." Aoshi glanced down at the ID card the guy had attached to his white coat.

"Good morning Shiro-san. So how have they been this morning?" Aoshi questioned while taking a report from the shorter guy and glanced around the living room. At this very moment two of his patients conversed quietly while one absently fiddled with some paper as he began to role it like a cigarette. That was definitely Saitou Hajime. The one next to him was none other then Takeda Tokio. Over the other side of the table was the man in the straight jacket, Yukishiro Enishi whom was intently watching Kamiya Kaoru run around after a spiky haired man with a broom.

"I see…" Aoshi muttered to himself not needing Shiro to answer his question. Green-grey eyes flickered about the place and came across the redhead softly humming and…dusting. Aoshi sighed lightly before stepping further into the room and his hand reached out as he grasped the broom handle making Kaoru squeak in surprise as she was running past but instead began falling to the floor having lost her balance. She needn't worry about hitting the hard tiled floor as Aoshi shot out his other arm to catch her.

"There will be no more brooms Kamiya-san." Wide blue eyes stared up at him before Aoshi rose to his normal height and straightened Kaoru back up. She stepped away from him, her eyes blinking silently up at him as he held the broom behind his back with his left hand.

"You will learn to control your temper or else you will be confined to your room for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?" Aoshi watched as Kaoru jerked her head in an affirmative reply before scampering off to sit in a chair and browse through some magazines trying desperately not to listen to the snickering coming from the spiky haired patient known as Sagara Sanosuke. Serious green-grey eyes turned to crinkled cinnamon coloured ones and Aoshi made his way over to chuckling man.

"Sagara-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like for you to go sit in that corner over there." Aoshi pointed to a spot just behind where the redhead was still dusting and not paying attention to anything that was occurring.

"You want me to what?"

"You wish to act like a child then I will treat you like one. I will continue to ask you to sit in that very corner if you insist on tormenting Kamiya-san. Now go…or I might have to call up Sae and Tae and tell them _exactly_ where you are." Aoshi watched as cinnamon widened at his words before Sanosuke picked up a pencil, began chewing on the end of it and headed for the corner. He plonked himself down and visibly sulked in the corner like a small child.

"Oro?" Came a mutter from that direction and Aoshi found the source of it as large violet eyes blinked silently over at him. So that's what al the 'oro-ing' was about. That's when Aoshi pulled up a chair next to the man with white hair and turquoise eyes, Yukishiro Enishi and snapped his fingers to grab the man's attention.

"Yukishiro-san can you tell me why you're in that jacket?"

"If you answer that Yukishiro I'll stab you with this very piece of paper." Aoshi's eyes roamed to narrowed golden ones and watched a cruel smirk cross the man's dark features. There was scraping from a chair as Aoshi blinked several times and watched the straight jacket Enishi head back towards his room without a single glance back.

"And who gives you the right to threaten him?" Aoshi questioned Saitou Hajime and watched the man's smirk grow.

"When you've heard the story enough times like we have, someone is bound to want to beat him up for being over dramatic. Besides shouldn't you be thanking me for saving you the boring outcome of it?"

"Why would you say its boring?"

"In short, his sister is dead, he obsesses over her too much and continuously babbles about her to scar face over there who really doesn't give a rats ass and then profusely tries to harm violent girl over here."

"HEY!" Kaoru flung out of her chair but stopped when Aoshi rose a hand.

"Kamiya-san control yourself." Her fists were balled tightly together, steam practically rising from her face, but she took a deep breath and shuffled back over to the chair. Aoshi turned his head to see the grin still on Saitou's face. The look in his eyes, that sickly grin on his face its like he had just found his new prey.

"A wolf…" Aoshi spoke aloud and watched Saitou's head tilt at his words.

"A wolf? What does that mean? Is that some doctor talk?" He remarked and then eyed the woman beside him who had visibly stiffened at Aoshi's words.

"If you can't figure that out then you really aren't as smart as I thought a detective would be, ne Takeda-san?" Aoshi diverted his eyes to the wide-eyed Takeda Tokio and watched as she picked up a book and hid her face in it as though it had become the most fascinating thing in the entire world.

"Takeda-san we shall speak another day alright?" Aoshi watched her nod behind the book and then he got up from his chair to head for the next patient he wanted to secretly analyse as he chatted with them. As he walked off he heard Saitou question the woman sitting next to him but she had muttered it was nothing and headed quietly for her own room with a pair of golden eyes watching her intently. Aoshi shook his head. The supposed "cop" maybe a smart-ass but when it came to that woman, he was an oblivious moron.

"Am I next Shinomori-san?" Aoshi turned his green-grey eyes to a man with long black hair placed in a low ponytail. He was sitting near one of the many windows lining the living room, on the floor for that matter and with his eyes closed.

"Next for what?" Aoshi questioned the larger built man as he crouched down to his level and watched his eyes snap open to gaze upon his semi hidden ones.

"Analysis of course."

"I found a smart one." Aoshi quirked his lips as did the older man before Hiko Seijiro let off a light chuckle.

"I knew I was good to begin with, I needn't your help to figure that out intern boy."

"Hmm, keep calling me intern boy and you won't be getting out Hiko-san." He watched a slight frown appear on the mans once upturned lips as he glanced away from his cold eyes and muttered,

"Hai, hai Shinomori-san."

Drawing himself to his feet Aoshi stepped in front of the short 15-year-old boy who was running past, but had skidded to a halt before crashing into him.

"Move outta my way, I'm training!" He snapped at Aoshi before blinking owlishly as the taller and older man dropped to his knees once more.

"Heh, can I watch you train to see how much further you need to go before becoming a real samurai?"

"Honto desu ka?" The boy, Myojin Yahiko, questioned with a bit of excitement in his voice. It appeared no one had ever taken an interest in his "skills" before.

"Aa, but will you allow me twenty minutes before coming to see how good you are?"

"You bet!" Aoshi watched the kid run off at that.

"Ano, Shinomori-san, is it wise of you to encourage the boy like that?" Aoshi rose to his usual six-foot height and stared down at violet eyes as the feminine man had come to him instead. Placing some distance between himself and the "laundry lady" Aoshi glanced down at the chuckling Hiko as he heard him mutter out a "baka deshi" to the owlishly looking redhead.

"Oro?"

"The boy merely wishes to train in martial arts what is wrong with that?"

"Well…" The redhead began before both men watched Hiko rise to his feet.

"I place it in these terms for you baka deshi. Would you rather the boy be the way he is now or have him crack as someone tells him he is not a reincarnated or possessed samurai and then have him go around trying to kill us all?" I quirked an eyebrow and watched the tall man head off towards his own room as he lightly complained he was surrounded by idiots.

"Now Himura-san I think we need to chat."

"Kenshin…"

"Hmm?"

"I prefer Kenshin." Aoshi watched the man smile up at him. From the sudden movement of his head tilting back it brushed loose strands of his orange hair away from his cheeks. There, on his left cheek lay a crossed shaped scar and now Aoshi understood why Saitou had referred to him as "scar face".

"Alright Kenshin, please have a seat." Aoshi pointed to one of the chairs and Kenshin slowly descended to it.

"Is something the matter?" Kenshin softly questioned the newest intern in the ward he was staying in.

"Shouldn't that be my question to ask you?" He watched the man laugh lightly and truly wondered why he was in here. Its not like he was truly a threat unless he really did rip peoples clothes off trying to wash them.

"YOU STUPID LITTE BRAT! THAT WAS MY FOOT!" Aoshi frowned and turned around to see Kaoru hitting Yahiko on the head.

"Kamiya-san, to your room please." He watched blue eyes dart his way, before her shoulders slumped and she shamefully headed towards her room. Turning his body around and positioning his eyes back to violet Aoshi was surprised to see they weren't focused on him at all and were in fact still watching Kaoru's retreating back.

"Taken a liking to Kamiya-san I see." Aoshi watched as Kenshin spluttered and blushed trying to come up with an excuse but was soon hit on the head by the passing Hiko as he had returned to the living room once more.

"Baka, don't make excuses. Everyone in the ward knows you like her except the violent girl herself." Aoshi was surprised as violet eyes narrowed at those words and knew that Hiko had hit a soft spot within the feminine man.

"In any case, no matter what kind of woman it is, even one such as her, the company of a lady is far better then being alone, so why not jump at the opportunity while you're here." The two siting men watched as Hiko once more wondered off to another part of the ward and once again sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I'm not saying you _should_ jump at her Kenshin, but perhaps befriending her is best for now." Aoshi watched as the redhead blushed at his words and he sighed once more before voicing his personal and not professional opinion about the situation.

"Perhaps you can bring back her self esteem a little by allowing her to feel something…even if its only the friendship of another that will not mock her ways ne?" Aoshi watched as Kenshin nodded his head before standing up instantly and that's when Aoshi felt the low ki of one Kamiya Kaoru. He too stood up and turned to face her. There was guilt written all over her features.

"Shinomori-san gomen nasai, can I please leave my room now?" Aoshi arched an eyebrow at her, as she looked more like a 17-year-old rather then a 21-year-old at this very moment.

"I suppose for today you can, but if you slip up you won't get another chance and will remain in your room for the rest of the day. I will be keeping an eye on you understand?" Aoshi watched her nod her head and just before she was about to walk off she was haltered in her footsteps by the quiet voice of Kenshin.

"Ka-Kamiya-san, would you like a drink?"

"Okay…" Aoshi watched the two quiet and blushing patients walk towards the smaller kitchen area in the large living room to grab some water from the fridge. Aoshi smirked lightly as he began to mentally report on the patients he had spoken with so far. Damn he was good at his job if he didn't say so himself and then his eyes snapped wide open as he finally noticed that Hiko had already rubbed off on him as he began to compliment himself. His thoughts were lost however when there was insistent tugging on his coat.

"Ne Shinomori-san is twenty minutes up yet?"

"Nearly Yahiko, but I just have a few more rounds so…"

"Shishio-sama are you really leaving today?" Green-grey focused on another two of his patients as they moved into the living room to stare about the place.

"Please be patient Yahiko, I'll be right back." The boy nodded his head and once more went into some form of training. Aoshi's heavy boots carried him over to the shorter boy clinging pathetically to a narrowed-eyed Shishio Makoto.

"Why must you leave Shishio-sama?"

"Because that Himura isn't worthy enough to be my opponent any longer." Came the dark emotionless answer from Shishio. Aoshi quirked his eyebrow and knew these two were going to be shitloads easier then his other patients.

"Seta-san you look sad." Aoshi confessed as he interrupted whatever else Shishio was about to remark on to the young man currently glomping him.

"You must be seeing things, for he always smiles."

"Ah, but look at this." Aoshi voiced while turning the two patients towards the one way window of the office and watched as the blue eyed boy gasped in surprise. Though his face was smiling, his eyes were full of pain and worry.

"You don't wish to be in here without Shishio-sama?" Soujiro nodded his head at Aoshi's words while still clinging to Shishio who was staring at their reflections still.

"He has to stay with me because I keep him away from the fire." Soujiro expressed while finally letting go of his 'master'. Taking a deep breath Soujiro finally confessed a bit more. "If he gets to leave then I will want to go as well. Shishio-sama cannot be alone out there."

"Is that right?" Aoshi questioned the 22-year-old and watched as glassy blue eyes focused on cold dark ones belonging to Shishio.

"If he leaves, Shishio-sama will be all alone and I'll…" He never did finish as Shishio placed his bandaged hand on the boy's head. He still had several burns from his latest "torch incident" he had placed himself through.

"Aa, I understand." It wasn't long before he was glomped by the boy once more and he just sighed in exasperation knowing there was no use trying to change him because that was the way Seta Soujiro was.

"Shiro-san?" Aoshi knocked on the office door and watched it open.

"Please fill out the necessary paperwork as we have two patients who are joining the outside world again." Aoshi contorted while placing his hand out gesturing to Shishio Makoto and Seta Soujiro.

"Right away Shinomori-san." Shiro voiced and headed back inside to type up a couple of letters as Aoshi would need to sign them and then Shishio and Soujiro would be released from hospital.

# Time passes #

Aoshi yawned as he sat slumped on the bench in the locker rooms once more. He had just finished off a 12-hour shift and was looking forward to heading on home.

Placing his coat in his locker Aoshi once again took the same route towards the exit but stopped in his tracks as he glanced down the dark hallway and noticed lights were on in the ward he had just left. He could see the reflection of the bright lights on the floor and walls of the hallway as it shone through the small windows in both the double doors.

"Strange, I thought I turned them off." Heading down the corridor Aoshi swiped his security card and as usual the door unlocked for him as he headed inside. Staring around the quiet living room as the patients had been adjourned to their rooms for the evening; Aoshi glanced at the chair he had sat in after releasing Shishio and Soujiro from the ward.

During the day he had sat numerous times in that very chair and watched as Yahiko performed some moves for him. The boy was a little sloppy in his moves, but while he watched, Aoshi commented quietly, which made the boy smile. It wasn't long before the chair next to him was taken up by Kenshin himself who opted to voice his own opinion about certain things and then to everyone's surprise Saitou of all people had corrected Yahiko on a swing. This truly was a strange ward indeed. Aoshi moved on over to the light switch but stopped from turning them off as he noticed someone sitting in the blue cushioned chair and staring out the window.

"You should be resting." Aoshi spoke as he headed on over to the patient in his black trench coat and stared down at the girl. Placing his bag on the ground he crouched beside the chair to gaze upon her unmoving form. If he didn't see her blink he would have thought she was dead.

"You must be Makimachi Misao." Aoshi spoke quietly and received no answer from the girl, but one glance up into those ocean blue eyes he new his assumption was correct. This was the girl who had watched her grandfather die in front of her.

"Not much of a talker I see. In any case my name is Aoshi Shinomori." As he thought, no reply yet again.

"Can I call you Misao?" Aoshi questioned the silent girl and watched as she blinked her eyes not refusing and not complying with him.

"Alright then, Misao it is."

"I shouldn't allow you to remain out here, but of course when I leave you will just come straight back to this chair and this window right?" Another blink and Aoshi let out an inaudible sigh. He stood to his feet and headed on over to the office. It wasn't long before he was back and with something clutched in his hands.

"If you are going to remain out here, then I suggest you bring a blanket next time." Aoshi spoke to himself as usual and unfolded the blanket before placing it over Misao's unmoving petite form. As he stared down into her ocean orbs, blocking her view of the window, all she did was blink. There was nothing in those eyes. No life whatsoever and it made a terrible shiver run down Aoshi's spine. Was he too late? Was he too late to try and help her?

While pulling away from her motionless figure Aoshi picked up his bag and headed for the doors once more. He turned to gaze at her curled form in the chair and felt for the girl. The other interns obviously lacked a small amount of heart to at least chat with the patients a bit more. All it took was honest words and more understanding and two patients had joined the outside world again.

Aoshi knew he still had his work cut out for him, but what was wrong with just sitting down and listening to them for a moment? Perhaps _his_ methods were better then any other interns because he too knew what it was like to have problems he needed help with getting over.

"Good night Misao." Aoshi knew he wouldn't receive a response from her and swiped his security pass through the detector once more and left the ward for another day. She was going to be his toughest challenge yet.

Moving back down the corridor Aoshi turned the corner he was originally suppose to head down and walked out of the entrance to the hospital and towards the staff carpark to get into his car and head on home.

# At Aoshi's Apartment #

Dumping his bag on the floor after closing and locking his door, Aoshi shuffled towards his bedroom. His trench coat was thrown on the couch were a hiss came from as it has landed on Eclipse who was now wriggling her way out from under it and followed Aoshi into his room all the while meowing as she did so. Instead of paying attention to his pet Aoshi flopped down on his bed stomach first as a throbbing headache assaulted his right temple. Aoshi's hand pat the bed and then he felt a lightweight against the mattress as he allowed Eclipse to sleep on it with him.

"I'll feed you tomorrow…" Aoshi mumbled into his hand as he leaned on it as it now rested against his pillows while he shut his heavy eyelids closed. A soft fur ball curled into the gap between his underarm and his right side as Eclipse purred while snuggling into the warmer Aoshi.

To think Aoshi thought this day was tiresome. He still didn't know how much he was going to change as he took on the responsibility of trying to bring back the life into one Makimachi Misao's eyes.

# # # # # # # #

To be continued…

# # # # # # # #


	3. The Wolf not so dumb now

****

Tales from the Meiji Ward

#

Aoshi made his way into the 'Meiji Ward' and silently waved at Shiro who was currently walking around the large living area with a clipboard and paper as he scribbled down some notes. He headed into the office, closing the door with his foot and sat down at the desk. Turning on the computer he waited for it to load up before beginning to type up his own personal report on how things had gone on his first day while constantly taking a sip from his cup of tea that he had brought from the cafeteria.

This morning he of course had been rudely awaken by Eclipse butting his head with her nose and purring loudly into his ear. God she could be annoying, but when his grumpy eyes finally opened to look into bright green ones he remembered he had not fed her last night. Slowly getting out of bed with Eclipse nearly making him fall over in his half-awake state as she ran in between his legs towards her bowls, he brought out her dry biscuits, milk and tin food for the day and fed the once again happy little cat. Aoshi recalled the day his friend Hannya had bought her from a pet store, almost laughing in mirth as his stoic quiet best friend buying a kitten, but after several visits he had grown a soft spot for her as well. And these days, because of something that happened one fateful night eight years ago, he was now Eclipse's owner. Though Aoshi was certain that Eclipse was the one that owned him as a mere nudge of her head to his cheek and she was instantly in his lap and purring loudly as he pet her while watching something on television or reading a book.

Typing quickly away on the computer, eyes occasionally darting out the window to make sure someone wasn't causing too much trouble, Aoshi stopped immediately when he saw Misao walk past, head tilted to the tiled floor as she continued on her way and out of his range of sight. Sighing at the lack of interaction he had with her last night Aoshi began to type up what he thought of Misao in the report and then sent it via email to Dr Takani. He knew she wanted updates once a week but Aoshi thought it best if there were responses, analysis done or patients leaving his ward then she needed to know what was going on. Hearing a knock at the door Aoshi watched it open to see Shiro poke his head inside.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Aoshi shook his head logging out of the computer system and finished off his tea before throwing the cup into the bin.

"I'm very impressed Shinomori-san, you've made an amazing change even though it has only been one day."

"Oh, why do you say that?" Aoshi questioned the man and sat back in the office chair while Shiro took up the other.

"Kamiya-san has not raised her voice or tried to attack Sagara-san and Yukishiro-san hasn't spoken about his sister yet."

"I'm quite sure that Yukishiro's behaviour is because of Saitou-san not I, but Kamiya-san only changed because I was firm and direct with her and the fact of the matter is that there is no more brooms lying around here to hit Sagara-san with. If you take a little bit more time to perhaps talk to them, try to get into their heads to find out what they are feeling then you will get a little bit closer to helping them in the end."

"Oh, by the way, I found this lying folded up on the floor near the door." Shiro spoke while lifting up the blanket and placed it on the desk. Aoshi quirked his lips lightly.

"So, she can hear me. That is very good news."

"She who Shinomori-san?"

"Makimachi Misao."

"She spoke!?!" Shiro gasped in surprise but watched Aoshi shake his head.

"I found her last night sitting in that chair she always sits in during the day and got her this blanket. I told her because it is cooler during the night that she needs to bring a blanket with her if she is to stay up. I am glad that she can hear what I am saying even if she does not voice anything. By the way Shiro-san, do you know why she sits at that window?"

"I'm not sure, but I noticed one evening it is the best place to have a look at the stars, so I thought she liked looking at them."

"Or she's looking for someone in them."

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Well I suppose I should make myself known to them now." Aoshi remarked and got out of the chair to head for the door.

"If you do have trouble Shinomori-san, please call for me alright?" Aoshi made an affirmative noise before closing the door and glanced around the room. As usual Yukishiro sat at a table by himself and stared down at a book not being able to turn the pages. Not too far from him was the scrutinising gaze of Saitou and sitting beside him reading quietly was Tokio. In the middle of the room sat Kaoru and Kenshin chatting quietly about something and not too far from them Yahiko was remembering the strokes he, Kenshin and Saitou had helped him correct from yesterday. Further to his right Sanosuke Sagara was leaning against the wall and chewing on the end of another pencil and Hiko hadn't even made it into the living room yet. Moving his green-grey eyes once more he found Misao sitting curled up in the seat that just looked too big for her petite form and staring lifelessly out the window as usual.

"Takeda-san, can we have that chat now?" Aoshi questioned and watched as she pulled down the book from her face and turned her dark eyes to his. She wasn't the only one who stared over at him as golden eyes did as well. Watching as Tokio excused herself from Saitou's presence, she then headed his way and stared up into his eyes, as she too was a short petite woman much like Misao was.

"So after what I let slip yesterday, how do you feel?" Aoshi found it amusing as she lightly blushed, making sure she was not facing Saitou who was continuously watching their conversation unfold even though he could not hear it.

"I was definitely shocked when you voiced that he resembled a wolf, I thought…I was the only one to see it." She broke off at that and shuffled in her standing position.

"I know you suffer from many hallucinations, but do not be afraid about this one, he is in fact quite the mean and cunning wolf I believe."

"He is not always like that honest!" She voiced louder and then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Aoshi's semi hidden eyes moved over Tokio's shoulder to see Saitou leaning back in his chair, but with one eyebrow raised. Obviously he had heard that confession.

"Does he know that you like him?" Watching her blush made Aoshi smirk. He truly was good at reading in between the lines. His smirk was lost as he silently blamed Hiko once more for his self-compliments and then turned his eyes back to the large brown ones looking up at him.

"Iie…I can't…"

"Oh…and why not?" Watching her shrug, Aoshi began to form a plan.

"Have you ever thought about testing Saitou-san?"

"What?" But before Tokio could question the newest intern into the ward she gasped lightly as his strong arms quickly wrapped around her slender body bringing her towards his firm chest.

"Shi-Shinomori-san!" She whispered and then everything went quiet when there was the sharp scrapping of a chair before it fell over and echoed as it hit the floor. Quickly pulling away Aoshi placed his hands on Tokio's shoulders and bent down so he was eye level with her blushing face.

"Ah, I see the wolf is very angry when it comes to someone invading his territory and property."

"What?" Tokio voiced still trying to analyse what the hell had just happened, but her large brown eyes had now been turned to the standing Saitou as Aoshi had turned her around to face his tense form. She gasped lightly as she noticed he was heading towards the both of them with his hands fisted at his sides. It was evident that Hajime Saitou had no idea at how he was reacting right now. Before Saitou could even say anything Aoshi piped up as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Ah Saitou-san you are here just in time. Tokio-san is not feeling well today and I thought that perhaps a hug would help. I'm sure you know that hugging is a good remedy for stress relief but I fear she is too tense in my arms and perhaps yours would be better." At the sudden push in between Tokio's shoulder blades she stumbled forward and of course straight into Saitou.

"Maybe now the wolf will not be so stupid." Aoshi taunted the narrowed-eyed Saitou before heading off, but not before catching Tokio's apologises as she broke from the light embrace, face blushing profusely as she did so.

"It is quite alright Tokio-san…and its Hajime." Her deep brown eyes had widened at his words before she nodded her head and a smile graced her lips. Moving further away from Saitou and his "territory" Aoshi made his way towards the quiet Yukishiro Enishi and sat in the opposite chair to him.

"Have you finished staring at that page Yukishiro-san?"

"Eh? Oh yes." He replied back and turquoise eyes widened as Aoshi moved his hand over the desk and opened the book for him.

"Have you always wanted to read this book?" Aoshi questioned the man who was now reading the first page of the picture book. It wasn't exactly an adult book and Aoshi wondered if perhaps Yukishiro had a mental problem of still thinking he was a child more then anything.

"This book…was the last book my sister ever read to me. She is…dead now." He mumbled while his eyes briefly lifted to green-grey as though telling Aoshi he had finished. Aoshi remained silent as he continued to flip the pages for the man in the straight jacket until the end of the book came.

"I can hear her voice, hear the softness within it as she sits by my bed and reads to me. I also see as she takes her own life because she loves a man that doesn't love her back. I was too young to understand the pain she was going through, but now that she has gone, I begin to understand what pain feels like."

"Besides her voice what do you see?"

"Hatred towards the man that did not ever love her." Aoshi finally took notice that turquoise eyes were watching as Kenshin and Kaoru walked passed.

"Aa, I see now." Came Aoshi's mumbled reply before making Enishi turn his eyes back to him."

"You know you might not believe me when I say this, but I too know what it's like to loose a sister. I had two once, both younger then myself."

"What happened?" Aoshi was surprised that the man in his 20's was interested in his story. Perhaps if he worded it correctly then it would make this man understand his feelings and frustration's a little bit more.

"My parents argued constantly and so when they divorced my sisters went with my mother and I stayed with my father. Though they are not dead I have not seen them in three years now."

"Why so long?"

"They returned here for our father's funeral."

"Did you cry for him?" How weird it sounded when a man asked if another cried, but Aoshi shook his head negatively and watched as turquoise eyes narrowed as though ready to curse him for not grieving.

"I grieved in my own way, but I knew that if I cried my sisters would have cried and wouldn't have known why. They were too young to understand what death meant even though they now know their father isn't coming back, but being strong for them was something I had to do. If I weren't strong for them my father would have been displeased. If he was here now and ever heard the words 'my fault' and 'why could I not do anything to stop it from occurring' leave my lips he would have been sad for me. I do not want the memory of my father being a sad one."

"So…you became stronger…for your sisters?" Enishi softly questioned and watched as Aoshi took the book from his side of the table and closed it shut.

"Do you think Tomoe-san would be happy to see you like this?" Not voicing anything at Aoshi's question Enishi got up and headed back down the dark corridor as he once more headed towards his room.

"Is all that really true Shinomori-san?" Aoshi moved in the chair at hearing Tokio voice that question to him as he saw that she and Saitou had been listening in. Not that it wasn't hard or anything…

Smirking at the both of them he heard a chuckle escape Saitou's lips.

"You lying bastard."

"I merely twisted the truth to become a bit more dramatic to see if it would affect Yukishiro-san a bit more."

"Oh, how so?"

"I have no sisters." Aoshi retorted back before rising from the chair and headed for the one he desperately wanted a response from. Moving to crouch at the foot of the chair, Aoshi peered his green-grey eyes up at Misao.

"Thank you for returning the blanket." Aoshi lightly spoke and watched as Sagara walked on by, cinnamon eyes glancing hopelessly at him for trying to communicate with the supposedly "mute" girl.

"What is it that you see out there Misao?" No response as he thought and so he sat on the floor, hands resting on his raised knees while he continued to have a one sided conversation with himself.

"Are you wishing to get out of here or are you searching the skies for something more…perhaps reassurance?" There was a blink but no reply.

"Do you search the skies for him, for your grandfather Misao? I know slightly what happened, but do not know what you truly saw so I cannot begin to perceive what you are seeing within that fragile heart of yours. Do you wish to reach out to him, to try and save him from death? Perhaps you wish to see his face once more. A shape of him in the clouds during the day and a twinkle from a star at night as though he is trying to reach you from up there. Is that why you sit here day in and day out, longingly waiting for a vision of him to come to you and yet you are disappointed each time when you cannot find him up there?"

"Excuse me Shinomori-san?" Aoshi moved his eyes from Misao's and noticed Shiro was waving him over. Getting up from the floor Aoshi brushed off the back of his black trousers and glanced down at Misao's face.

"We shall speak later." He remarked and then headed for Shiro to see what he wanted.

Unbeknown to the both of them, Aoshi having headed off towards Shiro never seeing what had transpired and Misao so lost within herself never even felt the tear that glided its way down her porcelain face. Somewhere deep within her lifeless body there was someone crying out to be heard, but as expected she remained seated in that very chair and continued to stare her ocean orbs up at the blue sky.

# Hours pass by #

Day turned to night as Aoshi made his last rounds of the Meiji Ward before knocking off and stared green-grey eyes over at the occupied chair. His lips twitched however when he noticed that Misao had a green blanket wrapped around her form. As he stood near the double security doors, pondering whether to head on over to her or leave her be, Aoshi thought it best to leave her be. He had spoken so much to her in one sitting and perhaps she needed to think over his words if they had sunk further enough into her mind and heart. If a simple gesture of a blanket had made its way into her mind to actually bring one with her this time, then perhaps many more of his thoughts, suggestions and personal opinions would sink in as well.

"Good night Misao." Aoshi once more spoke but as usual never received a reply. He shook his head, but at least he could be glad that she had a blanket this time and swiped his card through the machine as he let himself out. He would continue to talk with her, even if it was once a day, but knew that persistence would always pay off in the end. And with that he could only wait and hope and give her what he thought were three very important factors in life.

Guidance,

Patience,

And most of all…

Time…

# # # # # # # # #

To be continued…

# # # # # # # # #


	4. The Meeting has begun

****

Tales from the Meiji Ward

#

"Another week has begun." Aoshi muttered quietly to himself as he got out of his car and headed for the main entrance of Takani Psychiatric Hospital.

A week had already passed and many interns that had spent time in the "Meiji Ward" were quite amazed at the ability of Aoshi…or mainly the fact he had not run for the hills like they had, but it was obvious he was not a quitter. Over this small period of time Aoshi had gotten himself into a routine and surprisingly enough none of his patients minded this routine either. Most were glad that because they had problems he was actually there and trying to speak to them whereas the other interns that have been in this ward couldn't care less.

Aoshi had gotten himself into quite a routine after walking around and casually talking to the patients for the first couple of days as every morning he'd make sure everyone was up and at it, all eating breakfast in the main area and then he'd sit everyone down and they'd have a morning meeting. This was the time for his patients to talk anything and everything out…and only if they wished. Nothing was forced but if they had issues with other patients then this was their chance to voice them.

Of course once Aoshi realized how open he allowed these meetings to be, Kaoru and Sano were soon out of there chairs and both pointing at each other. It happened every morning and while Kenshin tried to calm down his new companion – that being Kaoru – she had ended up smacking him over the head which let rip a series of 'oro-ing' which Kenshin had not spoken for over a day. The first meeting had ended in complete disaster with everyone out of the chairs and screaming at each other…well minus Saitou and Hiko of course. While Kenshin tried to calm everyone, being his ever polite self no one listened to him and in fact he was hit numerous times. It was probably after the fifth hit that something snapped within him and by the gods he had shouted for everyone to shut up. The room went deadly silent and all stared into shimmering gold eyes, narrowed in annoyance as they gazed upon the other patients.

That day the meeting was adjourned, every patient heading their own separate ways and yet three pairs of watchful eyes belonging to Aoshi, Hiko and Saitou were still trained on Kenshin. Even Kaoru, who was constantly by his side, had shrunk away to go back to her room to "calm down" as she mumbled and then high tailed it as far away from Kenshin as possible. Sano had made an inaudible grumble that morning and went back to the corner Aoshi had first sent him too when he arrived. It was clear everyone was avoiding the usually calm and collected redhead as he was definitely not that at this very moment.

Nothing else had happened that day for as soon as Aoshi quietly made his way to the annoyed Kenshin, placing his hand calmly one the short man's shoulder he had instantly snapped out of his "weird" behaviour and was once again in full clueless mode. It appeared Kenshin had no recollection of what had occurred and thus Hiko kept the "baka deshi" occupied for most of the day until everyone came out of hiding to realize that normal sweet Kenshin was back.

"Ohayoo Shinomori-san…" Aoshi lifted his eyes towards the receptionist waving at him and kindly replied with waving back.

Heading towards the male staff change rooms Aoshi headed inside and sat down in front of his locker once more. Opening the lock on the door he pulled it open and glanced at the white coat in front. Aoshi had noticed long ago that he looked odd in that white coat. His usual dark and brooding aura in pure white was just a strange concept, but even to this day Aoshi would never change his ideas and goals of trying to help others overcome their insecurities or tragedies. He too was once a victim of tragedy and still to this day he can never forget what had happened, but life went on and he had to get on with it and thus his time was taken mostly up with being an intern for those in need of guidance, patience and time.

Sighing lightly Aoshi got up and stripped out of his black trench coat and placed it on the hanger before downing his white coat over his crisp white shirts and black dress trousers. Placing his bag in the locker, slamming it shut and locking it, Aoshi made his way towards the Meiji Ward and swiped his security pass through the detector as it buzzed him inside. Stopping in his tracks as the double doors closed behind him Aoshi noted that all, which actually meant Misao as well, were seated around the long table waiting for him. His eyes narrowed slightly, slowing moving throughout the area as though waiting for something to happen. His eyes remained a little longer on Misao, who was sitting at the table but still staring out a window as though it were her only saviour from where she was in the dark recesses of her heart.

"Have a seat Shinomori." Aoshi's eyes moved to gold as Saitou was standing up and pointing to a chair at the head of the table. Calmly making his way to the chair Aoshi sat down and watched as Saitou sat on the left of him with of course Tokio right by his side.

"What is going on?" Aoshi questioned and watched as Saitou leaned back in his chair as he waved his hand in Kenshin's direction – who was sitting to his right – and spoke once more.

"We will each go around the table, one at a time and discuss what is bothering us. No one and I repeat no one is going to interrupt anyone until everyone has spoken what they wish to say. Himura here has decided to start." Aoshi turned his eyes to Kenshin who stood up and lightly cleared his throat.

"Last week everyone saw…well…a strange side to me that you don't normally see. It's been a problem of mine since I was very young and to this day I'm still trying to gain full control over it so I won't look so menacing. If I harmed anyone in any way please tell me so I can somehow make up for it because a side affect of losing myself to this other self is that I forget what I have done in that other self." Violet eyes stared at the silent blinking eyes of the other patients (besides Misao who was looking out the window) until his eyes fell upon blue ones belonging to Kaoru.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He muttered quietly before sitting back down, long bangs covering his eyes from view. Seated next to Kenshin was in fact Sano who was chewing on a toothpick. He leaned back in the chair much like Saitou did but his arms were folded behind his head while he gazed up at the ceiling as though thinking on what an issue for him was going to be.

"I don't have issues to discuss." Aoshi nodded his head and gestured for Yahiko to begin if he wished, but as he parted his lips to announce something Sano slapped his hand over the boy's mouth and continued on.

"Well actually now that I think of it I have a problem with constantly being hit." Sano paused there to turn his cinnamon eyes onto lowered blue as Kaoru fidgeted in her seat. "I may speak without thinking sometimes, but I don't truly mean what I say so could you perhaps stop hitting me all the time. Just think of me and Yahiko calling you 'Jo-chan' and 'ugly' as terms of endearments because we like you." Green-grey eyes observed as Kaoru bristled in her chair. Her hands were obviously fisted in her lap and her lowered eyes had now screwed shut. She was ready to explode.

"Kamiya-san, remember to remain calm. You will have your say after Yahiko-kun, Yukishiro-san and Hiko-san alright?" Aoshi watched Kaoru nod her head as her enraged trembles subsided and she slumped back in the chair once more a calm young woman. For how long? Nobody knew, but for now everyone was safe. Aoshi truly didn't need another all out fight going on in the ward so early in the morning like it happened last week. Not only that, although Misao was positioned at the head of the table opposite him, she had never conversed with anyone and would continue to remain locked away and thus he didn't include her into the discussions.

TBC…

Authors Notes: My apologies for the lame update Minna-san, its just I've run out of time to fully update this story so this will have to do for the time being. I'm heading overseas so there will be NO updates for quite sometime. Oh, another thing, is that if any of you want to ask me questions…do you think you could leave an email address in your review so I can reply to them? I've had numerous questions and can't answer for the simple fact there is no email address to reply too. So yeah, leave one and I'll get back to you. Ja!


End file.
